marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank West
Frank West is a main character from Capcom's Dead Rising'' ''series. He appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory An overzealous photojournalist looking for the scoop of a lifetime, Frank West went to Willamette, Colorado to report on rumored riots at the Parkview Mall. The rioters were revealed to be zombies, forcing Frank to take refuge in the mall. Deciding to help during this outbreak, Frank rescued survivors, battled psychopaths, and attempted to discover the reason this was happening. He learned that a man named Carlito Keyes had done it, angry about a mysterious zombie outbreak in his home country that the United States government ignored and covered up from the rest of the world. With Carlito's sister Isabela as his ally, Frank survived until the military arrived to kill all survivors, and even then, managed to escape and spread the story. However, he had been bitten by a zombie, causing him to become dependant on a 24-hour drug called Zombrex that would fight zombification. Five years later, Frank West went to Fortune City as it was in the midst of a zombie outbreak. After rescuing Chuck Greene, a man who became a hero during a zombie outbreak much like Frank himself had, from a zombie, the two exchanged information they had. Phenotrans, the company that makes Zombrex, had been starting zombie outbreaks to obtain more samples for the drug. The two teamed up to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans facility. They learned that there was a cure for zombie infection that was being kept from the public, but were unable to get it. Frank and Chuck swore they would find the cure and stop all the suffering. Appearance The version of Frank present in this game resembles his appearance in the first Dead Rising, rather than the older Frank in Case West and Off the Record in Dead Rising 2. Instead of a young, beautiful protagonist present in many Japanese games, Frank was designed to look like an everyman, as well having a personality very unfitting for a main character, making him somewhat of an anti-hero. Frank wears a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes, although in his game he can wear a vast variety of different costumes, even some meant for women and children. His camera is hung around his neck. Powers and Abilities Although Frank himself does not possess any superhuman abilities, he is not powerless. Frank is very skilled, with abilities like: *Can adapt many random items into weapons *Skilled photographer *Combat experience from covering wars. *Knows various wrestling techniques *His bulky build provides him with higher endurance and stamina *Various martial arts skills learned while travelling through mall *Proficiency with firearms due to covering wars *Taught by Chuck Greene to think creatively and combine items into combo weapons *Extreme determination Personality Frank enjoys attention, since his main motivation in the first game is to break the big story and become famous. However, he soon becomes more concerned with the people who survived the outbreak and require help. He is not a very serious person, as he has fun killing zombies in creative ways, but he still finds justice important, such as when he battles psycopaths who endanger innocent people, and when he tries to bring down Phenotrans. However, he can be a bit jealous, with the announcement video for the "What If?" story Dead Rising 2: Off the Record portaying him as a bit jealous that Chuck was the one to find out the story behind the Fortune City outbreak. In short, Frank's personality traits are very realistic, being complex enough to possess both positive and negative personality traits like a normal person would. Gameplay Frank's gameplay is the rushing-type of character, very aggressive. With a fast ground mobility, he can pull a variety of combos in close range, while using his Zombie-related moves as a distraction. His Photography move is possibly his best move: it causes a small physical hitstun (being a great poking tool), allows Frank to buff himself (making him even more powerful), can hit OTG and be Special/Hyper cancelled. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Frank was a slight oddball character with strong combos and setups, zoning capabilites with his zombies(more so than Jill in MVC2), having one of the best launchers, and having a strong anti air game with his original 2M/B. He is also radically changed from his TvC counterpart, though some moves still exist from there. He seems similar to Jill in due to the fact that both of them have been changed in (U)MVC3 from zombie zoners to rushdown types, only Frank retains the zombies compared to Jill who has changed completely. Special Attacks *'''Snapshot: Frank takes a picture of the opponent, causing a small hitstun. Taking enough pictures will cause Frank to level up from Prestige Points(like in the original Dead Rising) and get stronger attacks. The maximum level is 5, and once Frank reaches this level, all of his normals utilize the paddlesaw, a plastic canoe paddle with chainsaws taped to both ends. Levelling up seems to give Frank slightly more health, for in the trailers, you see him gaining back some red health apon levelling up. This level system also affects Frank's Survival Techniques hyper combo. The higher the level, the higher the damage. This move hit OTG and be Special/Hyper cancelled. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, this was his main assist, with strong offense breaking and combo extension capabilties. **''Level 1:'' Frank starts out with a baseball bat (for his special attacks), a golf club, and a plunger (which is sometimes used for his normal attacks). **''Level 2:'' Frank gains access to the Roundhouse Kick and the Rolling Dodge. Requires 5 Prestige Points. **''Level 3:'' The baseball bat is upgraded to a spiked bat, the plunger is upgraded to a a broom, and the golf club is replaced with a sledgehammer. Requires 20 Prestige Points. **''Level 4:'' The broom is replaced by the paddlesaw (Paddles + Chainsaw), the Fireaxe is replaced with the "Defiler" combo weapon (Fireaxe + Sledgehammer), and the sledgehammer is replaced with a heavy small chainsaw. Requires 50 Prestige Points. **''Level 5'': Increase in damage output. Frank gains a blue aura similar to X-Factor. Requires 100 Prestige Points. *'Bottoms Up!:' Frank takes a swig of an alcoholic drink. This doubles the amount of Prestige Points gained. However, using this move will cause Frank to throw up later on, which leaves him open to attacks. *'Hammer Throw:' A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank pushes them off and shoves them forward. Light and Medium versions cause hits, while the Heavy version will cause the zombie to grab and gnaw at the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a short period of time. *'Giant Swing:' Frank grabs a zombie by its legs and swings it, spinning around against the oponent before throwing it. *'Object Throw: '''Frank will chuck a random food item. *'Tools of Survival:' Frank will utilize one of his many weapons. **'Light:' Frank pulls out a random long weapon for some rapid-fire jabs. Can be done in midair. **'Medium:' Frank pulls out and swings a baseball bat, a spiked bat which causes a wallbounce. **Heavy':' Frank pulls out a random weapon and swings it downwards, causing a groundbounce. *'Barrel Roll:' (Only available after ''Photography Level 2) Frank performs a quick roll. Light version places him in front of the opponent, Medium version goes behind the opponent, and Heavy version has him roll away from the opponent. While rolling, Frank West is invulnerable to projectiles. He can perform this move once he's level 2 or higher. In TvC, this is a rather underused move. The unlike in Dead Rising and like in TvC, Frank recovers fast from this move. *'Roundhouse Kick:' (Only available after Photography Level 2) Frank performs a roundhouse kick. Light version is a fake-out, Medium version causes hard knockdown, Heavy Version is a low sweep that will hit OTG. *'Knee Drop: '''A midair move where Frank drops down in a damaging speed oh his knee. Taken straight from Dead Rising. *'Jump Kick: Frank's jumping H/C, where does a simple frontward kick in midair(his main jump attack in Dead Rising). This was his original Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher in TvC(due to the fact the original attack sent zombies quite a distance), and the animation there looked more similar to the original in Dead Rising. In UMVC3, this is now a simple jump attack. *'Desparado Slide: '''Frank's sweep. Originally from Dead Rising where Frank pushes forward to slide. *'Golf Club: 'Frank's original 5H/C where he swings up a golf club that hits OTG, but now in UMVC3 he uses it in a variety of his normal atttacks, such as his 2M/B. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Blue Light Special (Level 1): Frank summons a shopping cart with four chainsaws taped to it, containing a dead zombie, along with a number of other items and weapons. Frank then charges forward with the cart. The cart is based on Steven Chapman's cart from Dead Rising, with a few differences (i.e. chainsaws instead of cleavers). *'Survival Techniques (Level 1):' Frank charges forward with a throwing object. When this connects, he attacks the opponent with a flurry of attacks of several weapons, depending of the level of Photography. It has optional invinciblity to most projectiles. *'Funny Face Crusher (Level 1):' (Only available after Photography Level 3) An anti-air grab attack. Frank puts a Servbot mask onto the opponent's head so they can't see. He grabs them by the legs, spins them around and throws them. As the dizzied opponent gets up, he runs over and slams their face into the ground. Theme song thumb|300px|left Frank West's theme is a remix of Adam MacIntyre's boss theme, "Adam (Crazy Clown)", from Dead Rising. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Frank West was originally meant to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a playable character. His silhouette could clearly be seen in several pieces of promotional artwork. However, Frank was cut from the game, for apparently causing lag issues. If he were to be in the original, it is highly believed that Doctor Octopus would have made it in along aside him. However, Doc Ock is absent from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ** Frank however, was confirmed to be the pilot in the helicopter Chun-Li was riding in too the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in the second promotion cutscene of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Frank previously appeared as a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Also, Frank's only fighting game appearances in a playable capacity are in updated versions of games, such as the american release of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes and Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Frank West's rival in UMvC3 appears to be Rocket Raccoon. Both are characters that like to make wisecracking comments during danger and have been through bizarre and horrifying situations (Frank in a zombie apocalypse, and Rocket Raccoon in the potentially universe-destroying ordeals that the Guardians of the Galaxy face). Both of them have also fought evil clowns; Frank faced off with a psychotic chainsaw-wielding clown named Adam MacIntyre, and his short freezegun wielding brother Evan MacIntyre, and Rocket Raccoon has battled the killer clowns. * Frank has been through controversies over when he'll appear in the Marvel vs Capcom series and with who. When Zero and Viewtiful Joe arrived from TvC, it was expected that Frank would make it as well, and it was confirmed. Many fans believed he was going to be paired with Spider-Man for a few reasons. Both of them have a wicked sense of humor on dangerous situations, both characters fight cannibalistic enemies (Spider-Man fought Venom and Frank fought zombies) and that both of them work as photographers. however that wasn't the case and Frank was scrapped from the game. Later, when the full roster of UMvC3 characters was leaked, people were expecting Frank to appear with Iron Fist as they both are Freelancers on their own duties but again, that wasn't the case cause when Dr.Strange and Nemesis appeared together, it was clear the color shadings would settle the appearances. People then thought that Frank West would appear alongside Nova, but this was proven false when Nova appeared with Phoenix Wright, meaning that Frank will appear with Rocket Raccoon. Thus, Frank has had the most rivalry pairings compared most of the (U)MVC3 characters. * Frank is in a rather ironic situation. During development for the original Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he turned out to be an unfinished character, thought to be finished as DLC. When Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 came, it should've been expected that Frank would be finished and be part of the first batch of new characters. Instead, though, Frank was the LAST character to be revealed. * Frank West and Rocket Raccoon were revealed on October 31st (appropriately in Frank's case as that day is Halloween). * Frank is the only character with different opening animations, one as he takes a picture and another of him kicking a zombie off of him. * Frank is the only Capcom newcomer in the game to have 3 level 1's. Nova is the only Marvel newcomer with 3 level 1's. * In one of the preview gameplay videos for Frank West and Rocket Raccoon, Frank West is paired with Hsien-ko and Chris. This is a reference to the Dead Rising series as Hsien-ko is a jiangshi (a zombie in Chinese folklore) and Chris is in his Chuck Greene alternate costume (as well as being another zombie fighting protagonist). * There are a few minor plot continuity issues with the gameplay style. Since this is based on Frank when he was in the first game, he wouldn't have been able to use the Paddlesaw or any other combo weapons due to how they were not in the first game. * In the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, he is voiced by Peter Von Gomm, and is the only character in that game to have an English Voice Actor only, even in the Japanese version of U-AS. In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Frank is reprised by T.J. Rotolo '(his previous voice actor from ''Dead Rising, Off the Record ''and ''Case West) in English and is voiced by '''Rikiya Koyama (who also voiced Wolverine in Marvel Anime series) in Japanese. * Frank's Servbot Mask hyper is similar to his Zombie Charge Level 3 from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, as they both involve Servbot masks and have Frank smash the opponent's head into the ground. * In his official description, under abilitities, Capcom jokingly referances his famous "I've covered wars y'know" line. Artwork Frank_West_Dead_Rising.jpg|Dead Rising Tvc_frank_west.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars Colors50.JPG|Frank West's alternate colors 8cd3e6555a834e59ad9972b28d2d2639.jpg|Frank West with Chuck Greene in Dead Rising 2: Case West Frank-west-lost-planet-2.jpg|Lost Planet 2 13_alternates13.jpg Screenshots 3.jpg 4eaebfd25714b.jpg 5.jpg detail.jpg detail1.jpg detail12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters